


Vermin

by DraceDomino



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reptilian, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samus has had it with Ridley. Every time she defeats him, he replaces his lost organs and limbs with cybernetics. Taking things to a whole new level, she strips him of something he can never get back...his dignity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vermin

Vermin  
-By Drace Domino

For once, she had him on the run. This time there was no surprise ambush, there’d be no battle taking place on Ridley’s terms. He wouldn’t be able to bide his time, and launch an assault against the bounty hunter Samus Aran when she least expected it. This time...he was running for his life.

It was a little space station that had brought them to that moment; a small settlement of about two hundred refugees. Ridley’s band of pirates had come across it about a week ago, and had revelled in looting the station for all of its valuables before beginning to make sport of the survivors. The lucky ones were released into the station and hunted as prey, their deaths typically brutal but swift. The unlucky ones were kept for the entertainment of Ridley’s crew, whether for physical pleasure or a slow, drawn out meal. Sometimes both. Ridley himself had not partaken in either; the infamous space pirate finding the taste of humans repugnant in nearly every way possible. In his mind, hiding behind the burning yellow of his sinister eyes, they were little more than vermin meant to be stepped on. While his pirates enjoyed their sudden shore leave Ridley had made the rounds through the station preparing for her inevitable arrival. She’d show up sooner or later, as she always did, and as always he would find a way to twist the odds into his favor before their showdown.

At least, that was his intention. He hadn’t counted on Samus being in a fouler mood than usual. From the very moment the hunter’s ship had come up on their sensors, Ridley could tell something was amiss. She was coming in fast; faster than was safe or smart, and by the time she was barely a few hundred kilometers out she hit the station hard with a series of torpedos. The explosions rocked the station and the ship, and Ridley knew it was the sort of risky, dangerous move his old rival never would have done had she suspected any of the humans were still alive. Perceptive, that one.

As soon as the explosions had sounded the space pirate leader had directed his men to their battlestations, preparing for the trap he had laid out for her. She made short work of it when instead of landing, Samus used her ship’s gravity field to hurl a nearby, drifting asteroid into the landing bay of the station. Hundreds of his pirates died in an instant, and it made for a very bad start to what Ridley was beginning to think was a very bad idea. She had landed on the rubble of what was once the docking bay, and as soon as the hunter had stepped out in her Varia suit, Ridley took the only logical course of action. He ran.

Or flew, as the case would be. The infamous pirate’s massive wings were almost too large to stretch out in the halls of the space station, but he managed to get by while knocking down his minions, leaving them as prey for the galaxy’s most dangerous hunter. His purple, scaled frame had already been marked time and time again by Samus’ past victories; cybernetic replacements and implants abundant in his frame. Each one of them was a badge of shame he had earned at her hands, a tally of the feud between them that started when he ended her parents’ lives. Two lives for almost fifty percent of his own body replaced with synthetics.

Clearly, Samus didn’t feel that the deal was quite equal yet. While Ridley fled she pursued him mercilessly, thinking nothing of his toppled minions as she kept the shine of her green visor focused steadily ahead. Never once did she deviate, and never once did she allow the rear tip of his tail leave her sight. The monstrous Ridley was an easy pirate to track, but both hunter and prey knew that if Ridley made it to the open air the chase would be over. His synthetic replacements easily allowing him to survive the lack of atmosphere in space, and his enormous wings made it trivial for him to maneuver out of Samus’ range. If he could only make it to the station’s courtyard, he could escape.

Ridley suddenly ducked as a missile flew over his head, forcing his wings to part and his beak to snap in violent instinct. It was a close call, and for a moment Ridley felt fortunate that the hunter had clearly missed him. Unfortunately for the murdering thug, the sound of a nearby detonation let him know that his fortune had run out. The missile that had flown overhead struck a nearby wall, and the explosion had been timed perfectly to occur as Ridley ran forward. He met the wall of fire and smoke head-on, and before long his body suffered the force of impact as the wall began to rain down upon him. The station had tall walls of steel and titanium, and as it came down on Ridley the pirate howled and thrashed while trying to escape. Each wing was soon crushed under the weight of the fallen debris, and before too long the pirate’s noises went from enraged roars to pathetic whimpers. He was left laying flat on his back, his powerful wings pinned under steel beams and his upper chest buried in rubble, including his arms. Practically all that could be seen of the pirate under the mess was his draconic head, long neck, and his much-less dangerous lower half. The rubble stopped covering him near his waist, leaving the pirate’s lap and legs exposed. Never much of a sprinter, there was hardly enough might to lift Ridley to his feet under the best of conditions, and to do so underneath the layers of scrap metal would be nearly impossible.

As the smoke cleared Ridley’s yellow eyes narrowed, and he could spot the glint of the green visor through the haze of dust and debris. He had a clear shot, and the pirate attempted to take it with the only remaining weapon he had left. His throat burned with raging fire and his mouth began to open, preparing to spew a gout of flame towards the approaching bounty hunter.

She was simply too fast.

There was a pneumatic hiss as an object flew towards Ridley, and his flame was forced down as something struck his beak. His mouth was forced shut by a heavy metal lock; a powerful band that locked his upper and lower halves together. It was painfully uncomfortable as the hunter was forced to bite himself from the pressure, and his eyes narrowed with an undeniable hatred as the figure finally started to move from the smoke.

“No more tricks, Ridley.” Samus’ voice was distorted from the helmet, though it had the same calm, methodical tone that her old rival had long since come to despise. She was a human of confidence and power, and during all their battles he had never seen her give in to fear. Before long she stood before him, garbed in the impressive frame of her Varia suit, the engine on her arm cannon already whirring with a bright orange light. Ridley fumed, but trapped and gagged could say nothing as Samus lowered her blaster to point it squarely at the pirate’s locked beak.

“I’ve been proving humans are better than you since I was born, you piece of filth.” She murmured, her voice low, threatening, and still distorted by the helmet’s breather. At the words Ridley just glared, knowing that despite the woman’s Chozo DNA, there was a truth to her words. He had been bested, time and time again, by a human.

By vermin.

Samus only allowed him to stew in his hatred for a moment, but it was one instant the hunter clearly enjoyed. With none of Ridley’s pirates left to interrupt her, and with the pirate captain so clearly incapacitated, she was permitted to enjoy a time of victory. Her free hand moved up, and she touched a button on her helmet, causing it to slide up and reveal her face. The humans likely found her attractive...but Ridley could only look at her with a burning fury in his eyes.

Cream colored skin, and the features of a beautiful woman that happened to be one of the strongest warriors in the galaxy. Any delicate nature her face might have had was hardened by her eyes; eyes that had seen what the worst of the galaxy could do. Eyes that had seen what Ridley could do. Blonde locks hung around her face in her helmet, and as soon as her visor went up some of them slipped out to dance across her cheeks. Their eyes met, and suddenly Samus’ head thrust forward, lips pursing so she could spit against Ridley’s face.

The pirate fumed and thrashed; moving ineffectively against the metal pinning him, and only making his injuries worse in the process. When he calmed down from fatigue and agony Samus finally smirked, and started to walk back and forth before her old rival.

“I bet you hated that, didn’t you?” She asked, her tone of voice dark and foreboding, and her intentions laced with violence and threats. “A lowly human showing you disrespect? A rat refusing to bow down before you?” Finally, a smile grew on her lips; thin and cruel as she pulled her arm cannon back. Her eyes narrowed and she focused her gaze squarely on Ridley’s eyes, her expression so chilling that the infamous space pirate was forced to tremble in fear. It was a first.

“I’m going to take something away from you that you can never get back, you murdering filth.”

Her voice was cold and heartless, and Ridley knew more than ever he had made a horrible mistake.

He had pushed Samus Aran too far.

 

The hatred rolling through Ridley was greater than he had ever felt. Nearly his entire body pinned under the broken scrap, his beak pinned shut with an impossibly tight clamp, he had been completely helpless while Samus worked. As soon as his torment had begun the bounty hunter had removed pieces of her Varia Suit, the galaxy’s greatest hunter stripper out of her iconic outfit. Her helmet was the first to go, and her long blonde hair cascaded down her back the second it was free of the restraint. Soon to join it was her chestpiece and the shoulder with adjoining armor of her left arm. Next was the armor covering her pelvis, and before long she stood in patches of her suit. Underneath it, she was completely bare.

Ridley glared at Samus in her half-equipped suit, his burning rage stopping him from appreciating her cream colored flesh, her trim waist, her shapely breasts, or the shaven slit that rested between her legs. His mind fought against the sight of the beautiful human, refusing even once to allow his hate-filled yellow eyes to study the fine turn of her breasts, or the pert nipples that pushed forward from them. And certainly, such sights that he refused to look at had absolutely no effect on his own body. 

At least, that was what he deeply wished was the case. But as Samus stood there, armored only across her right arm and from both knees down to her feet, the space pirate was forced to look at his rival in a way he hadn’t seen her before. Since her right arm was still fully equipped, including her powerful arm cannon, she was far from defenseless, but there was something about the dangerous, almost naked woman standing before Ridley that he could not deny as arousing. Samus just stood, watching him with a confident smirk as she let her eyes drift down to where Ridley’s lap remained uncovered by the fallen scrap metal. The plates of his scales had already begun to shift aside, and through no will of his own Ridley’s member was starting to push forward.

It was unique looking; and Samus’ brow arched curiously as it came into full view. More like a horse’s than a man’s, it was deep blue in color and lacked a sheathe of any kind. Pure, blue, moist muscle, and likely more sensitive than a human male’s would be. Samus stepped up, her heavy metal boots stopping just as she came to perch before Ridley’s prone form. One of her feet rose, and Ridley squirmed in spiteful rebellion as the bounty hunter put the sole of her armored foot to the underside of his shaft. The blonde smirked as Ridley squirmed under the pressure, and she made sure to step down just enough that his fleshy length was squeezed between his own hard carapace and the cold metal of her suit. When she held her foot there Samus finally brought her right arm forward, the arm cannon’s barrel beginning to glow as she started to charge its attack. Pointing it squarely to Ridley’s beak, stepping against the length of his cock, there was no doubt who was fully in charge of the situation.

“I’d end you now if it wasn’t too good for you.” Samus growled, her smile suddenly turning dark as her expression soured. Despite her speech, the tremble in her arm was a sign that it was sorely difficult for her to resist firing her charged up cannon directly into Ridley’s helpless maw. The naked woman took a deep breath, and steeled herself with a look of determination. “...but your bounty isn’t nearly high enough to deny me this. Making you suffer is worth more than all the money in the galaxy, Ridley.”

With that, the galaxy’s greatest bounty hunter went down to her knees before Ridley, and her bare hand drew forward, fingers sliding around what she could of his growing shaft. He was well endowed by any measure; and the length that was forming was nearly an impossible feat for a human woman. Horselike in not just shape but size, and Samus’ fingers failed to meet her thumb as she held her grip around the sticky blue length. At well over a foot long, it was clear that the sight of Samus’ naked frame had stimulated Ridley to a point that the pirate was throbbing with an enraged, shamed erection. As Samus gripped his length she let her eyes drift up to the pinned beast, and she smiled while her hand slowly swung his thick length from side to side before her face.

“What should I do with this, Ridley?” She asked, that same dark tone lining in her voice. A tone that she did not have in the past; a tone that had been forged purely by Ridley’s own acts of mindless violence. “Maybe this?” Her hand stroked down his length, the slick yet sticky nature of his cock’s natural fluids making it an oddly tactile trip. While she did so Ridley’s hips bucked forward involuntarily, and a bead of clear pre slithered from the tip of his length, coating across his head. Samus just laughed, and as she spotted the mote of moisture she tightened her grip to a point of discomfort. Her bare hand tightened like a vice, and as Ridley’s pleased thrust turned into a pained flail the beautiful blonde bounty hunter’s smile grew.

“Oh, you didn’t like that, did you? What about this?” Ridley’s eyes went wide as her arm cannon drew up, and while she held his cock firm at the base she guided the barrel of her cannon to press against his length. It whirred into activation and the glow of its plasma coils charging started to shine, showing him that she meant business. Ridley thrashed and whimpered, his length twitching to get away from her grasp, not only for fear of what might come but for the simple fact that the cannon’s heated barrel was starting to make his length ache in a slow cook. Samus grinned, a lock of blonde hair falling before her eyes as she finally pulled the arm cannon down, and gave his length another stroke with her bare hand.

“No, that’s too quick, too easy.” She mused, and her body started to slip forward. Ridley’s eyes shot open with angry arousal as his massive length pressed against Samus’ bare abdomen, stretching from the mid-point of her stomach up between her breasts, with his slickened cockhead nestled just underneath her chin. Samus’s eyes flickered down at Ridley’s engorged, blue length, and she finally spoke with a heated whisper of authority and barely restrained fury. “You’ll hate this more, won’t you? Knowing you’ve soiled yourself with a human. Knowing that you didn’t even have a choice. Knowing that a human female had you helpless and defenseless, and you could do nothing more than writhe while your own body betrayed you.”

Her words rang true, and Ridley’s body ached in a mix of desperate emotions. Rage was most prevalent, as it always was with the cybernetic monster. Beyond that, as he was forced to dig deeper in his prone position, there was the sting of shame and the feeling of true violation. For once, the infamous Ridley was the prey, the helpless one, the victim.

He did not like it, no matter what his erection said.

Samus didn’t bother to speak to him after that, and she spared him more taunts and threats for the moment. Her mouth had turned to more important matters, namely the task of beginning to tease the pirate’s thick length. As she peeled him from against her chest he left a sticky residue on her cream colored skin, and her brow arched with a coy smile as she felt the glisten roll over her flesh. Her mouth lowered, and Ridley could do little more than growl and hiss with a locked-shut mouth as Samus’ tongue drew sweet revenge against the blue, thick length. Each lick was a wretched thing that made Ridley’s body betray itself, his hatred for Samus easily rivalled by the pleasure that she was bringing to his cock. Inwardly the pirate was wishing he would have helped himself to the humans of the space station when he had the chance; he still would’ve had the shame of bedding a human, but at least it wouldn’t be quite so big for his greatest rival, his most hated enemy. 

The shame of Samus thinking he was small-cocked was nothing compared to the shame of her knowing that she could make his member rage.

The licks started to travel beyond his cockhead, and soon Samus was holding him near his tip while her head lowered to lick up and down the length of his shaft. Over a foot in length to cover, and yet Samus didn’t pull her tongue off once as she teased it from end to end. Before long the pirate’s cock was coated in a layer of human spit, mixing with his own natural lubricant which Samus seemed to delight in the flavor of. By the time her head lifted up she had the clear fluid smeared against her cheeks and lips, and just some of her soft blonde hair clung to his sticky cockhead a thread of his juice mixed with her spit connected Samus’ pursed lips to the base of Ridley’s shaft. It was an enchantingly sexy sight, the flawless hunter’s face wearing a look of absolute satisfaction. Human men would have killed for that moment; Ridley would have killed to be away from it.

He was helpless as Samus finally released his cock, and his sticky, spit-covered blue length fell flat against the carapace of his abdomen. It twitched and spasmed in eager anticipation of what was to come next, but the pirate hissed a warning to Samus as if he had any potential to stop her advance. His eyes narrowed as she drew close and stood over his lap, her bare hand resting against her naked waist, and her glazed slit falling before Ridley’s vision. For a brief moment a look of thoughtful contemplation passed Samus’ face, as if she was pondering what to do with her new conquest. He was pinned for the moment, but even Samus knew he wouldn’t be forever, and that made it absolutely critical that she used her prone adversary in the best possible fashion.

The idea seemed to come to her quick, and Ridley tried to force his head to the side as Samus’ slit suddenly drew closer. The bounty hunter’s armored feet rose up, both of them stepping up to the rubble that laid against Ridley’s chest. The pirate’s body winced in pain as the woman’s weight came down, wedging the debris harder against what was certainly broken bones and damaged cybernetics. Perching on his chest almost like a bird, Samus’ hand drew forward to grab Ridley’s trapped beak, and she forced it into facing her.

“Fight it, and I will blast your cock off.” She warned, and her tone suggested that there was nothing fake in her threat. Why should there be? After all Ridley had done, it would have been a more than fitting punishment. The pirate’s muscles tensed with anger but he did as instructed, his eyes closing as he lowered his beak for the hunter’s devices. Samus just grinned, and as Ridley laid in prone frustration, he could feel the bounty hunter’s smooth, shaven slit press down against the top of his beak.

Instantly his senses reeled; the bounty hunter’s slick sex was just mere inches from the nostrils that sat atop Ridley’s beak. Drowning almost instantly in the scent of her arousal, the pirate was barely able to acknowledge that the smell was not entirely unpleasant before she started to rub against him. Each sway of her hips drug her lips over his snout, leaving trails of glazed pleasure and making the pirate twitch in rage. Ridley’s eyes remained shut tight as Samus rode him, and he was forced to contend with the sound of the hunter’s pleasure, as well as the feel of her using him and that intoxicating, pleasantly repulsive smell.

It was a moment of great confliction between Ridley’s body and his mind, but one thing remained true: whatever he was feeling didn’t matter. Samus would ride his beak to climax if she wanted, and it seemed to be exactly what the woman had in mind. It was most shameful of all that his body betrayed him; his cock was throbbing and as hard as the pirate could ever recall it being, sticking straight up to its full, impressive length and practically aching for more contact. In a dark admission the pirate wished that Samus was holding his length again, smearing her breasts over it, or even returning to the tiny licks that had put him in such an infuriated, aroused state. As Samus continued to roll her hips back and forth across Ridley’s snout, the nectar she was smearing across his beak started to roll down the sides, passing over what the draconic evil-doer could count as his lips. Though locked together with the metal clamp, his lips still managed to open enough to catch some of her flavor, and with repulsed delight Ridley was treated to the taste of his hated arch rival. He shut his eyes tighter, attempting to force back the pleasure of feeling Samus’ tender lips against his beak, trying to ignore how her scent and the sound of her occasional heated whimper only made his length ache in desperate desire. He tried to focus on his rage, on the hatred he had for this damnable woman, but the more he tried to dwell on it the pleasure fought back to demolish his resolve. Finally, he was barely resisting, and he even held his head out to allow Samus to continue to ride.

The nearly-naked bounty hunter reached her peak after several moments of heavy thrusting, and when her peak came she leaned forward on Ridley’s large head, bracing against the enormous pirate as her body started to tense. One of her hands perched just behind the pirate’s neck, but her arm cannon simply buried the heated barrel into his cheek, forcing him to squirm in fear while Samus’ delighted voice carried into the ravaged space station.

It was by no means a dry climax, and Ridley could feel Samus’ wet, aroused sexy twitching wildly against his snout. A burst of nectar, scented even more powerfully than before, struck his face and covered him from nostril to closed eyelid, making him wince from the sticky burst of warm juice that violated his scales. It dripped and clung at the same time; coating him like a heavy glaze that seeped in between his scales and slithered in between his multiple eyelids to make his vision sting and blur. The sting was nothing compared to the shame, and the shame was nothing compared to knowing the joy the moment had brought his hated enemy.

And yet, his cock throbbed with want and desire, standing up as an ultimate refusal to obey its masters wishes.

Finally the barrel of Samus’ cannon left Ridley’s cheek, and the naked huntress turned to look at the enormous blue length that was waiting for her. A lazy, cocky smile spread on the blonde’s lips, and she let a foot move out to tap the metal edge of her boot against it, sending the blue member swaying from side to side before standing straight once more. The motion made Ridley squirm and hiss, and at that moment he wasn’t sure that he would beg her for more or breathe fire on her if he was so fortunate as to have the jaw clamp released. It didn’t matter in the end anyway, everything was firmly Samus’ decision to make.

The bounty hunter took a few steps away from Ridley, catching her breath after the climax that had rocked throughout her body just seconds ago. Despite her peak she didn’t seem frail or weak in the knees; if anything, her toned body looked even more steeled and ready for action. Her thin yet muscular frame was lined with a sheen of sweat, and between her legs her shaven sex had a small glisten of thick nectar that hung down from her lips in a long thread. A few locks of blonde hair hung before her features, and she swiped them back to tuck behind an ear with her free hand. A cruel smile fell on the hunter’s lips as she watched Ridley lay there, prone and helpless, the length of his cock the only muscle in his body that was truly free of confinement. She gazed at him for some time as she pondered how to proceed, and for a moment the pirate was afraid that his nemesis would simply leave him like that, helpless and weak, and worst of all, completed unsated from the carnal desires he despises himself for possessing. 

There was some mercy left in Samus yet; however, and she stepped up to stand just above Ridley’s cock. Her brow furrowed and she glared at the pirate, studying the burning yellow of his eyes with her own calm blue ones. The disgust in her face for the pirate’s actions was met only by the dominant desire underlying her gaze; the thrill that she had her greatest foe in a position as hopeless as he had ever been. The fear in his eyes was a thing of beauty to the hunter, and the typically heroic woman allowed herself a moment to appreciate how it felt to be the predator.

When she lowered herself down slightly, the front of her slit came to rest just atop of Ridley’s horse-shaped cock. The flat, slick head of it pressed against her closed folds, and together the two took a deep breath of arousal while their eyes met. Ridley’s length and girth would be enough to rip a human woman asunder, but the smirk playing on Samus’ lips told the pirate she was counting on her Chozo DNA to cover any failing. She could handle more punishment than any one woman, and for a moment Ridley found himself wondering if the same went true for pleasure. If her sex was the only human’s his length could claim, perhaps his was the only cock that could satisfy her.

They were about to find out. With impatience lining her face, Samus pushed herself down against his length. The first two inches of his enormous member slid inside her with little resistance; the bounty hunter’s sex easily spreading to accommodate his tip. As she pushed down Ridley’s head flew back and his jaw ached against the restraining bolt; fighting the dual urges to moan or spew a gout of flame towards his enemy’s face. Her sex was delightful and tight; closing in around Ridley’s length as the woman lowered herself further and further. Inch by inch Ridley’s cock slipped inside of her, and as she took him the blonde made sure to keep her eyes locked on her enemy, staring him down with a look of extreme confidence lining her features. The bits of armor still clinging to her body gave her the weight and traction she needed to remain balanced; her heavy metal boots pressing down into the ground, and her still-equipped arm cannon finding a place to rest just above Ridley’s length. She held the barrel against the pirate’s pelvis, ready to send a bolt straight through his lap if the murdering scum decided to try anything while she claimed him.

Ridley’s scales shifted in aroused irritation as Samus continued to claim him, and the beast cursed his cock as it throbbed in delight around the warm, wet walls that engulfed him. His eyes opened as he felt her go nearly halfway, and he watched in amazement as the woman’s face took on a serious expression as she paused. Unsure if the bounty hunter would dare to continue, Ridley’s shock was magnified as Samus suddenly pushed down, her voice calling out with a sudden, sharp scream.

She displayed to Ridley just how much she wanted him to feel humiliation and shame; how much she desired this moment of power over him. It would not have been complete if she hadn’t impaled herself against his length in full, and so Samus made sure there was no failing in her prowess. Ridley’s length disappeared into her until her sex pressed against his lap, hilting him entirely with a sudden, swift stroke. The pirate groaned against his jaw binding, and his horse-like length was now gripped at two different points; one at the base where Samus’ lips still twitched and spasmed around him, and one halfway up where his length broke through past her cervix. Ridley’s eyes opened wide as he felt her squeezing him; two parts of his enormous sex restrained and squeezed by the bounty hunter’s determination. She looked down at him; a manic grin on her face, and a few locks of wild blonde hair, slicked with sweat, dangling before her eyes.

“That’s right…” She hissed, and her arm cannon flared with heat, making the pirate squirm in pain. She grit her teeth and winced briefly, but she refused to show him the discomfort on her face for long. “I can take you...nothing you ever do will break me.”

Ridley’s eyes drifted down, and he gazed in shock at the proof of Samus’ determination. If the grips along his length weren’t enough, he could see the woman’s stomach pushed forward from the inside; a clear bump that could only be caused in the trim woman by the frame of his cockhead. One of his eyes twitched, and he lifted his gaze to look at his aggressor, swallowing nervously. If she was so bent on vengeance she would do that to herself, it was worrisome to ponder what she had in mind for him.

After she got used to the impossibly deep penetration, the bounty hunter started to finally thrust. She pulled up off his length with a heavy moan, and just as Ridley’s length started to recover from the fierce dual-grip, she plunged herself down against him once more. His eyes followed her as she took him, moving down on every inch until the bump in her stomach appeared once more. Once it did the bounty hunter lowered her free hand to slide her grip over it, feeling along the smooth flesh that had been pushed forward by Ridley’s cockhead. As the pirate remained frozen in lust he could feel her hand press down against it, proof of the intimacy and how deeply he had taken her. It made the foul beast shudder from a pleasure it hadn’t known before; a pleasure that brought with it the intense repulsion and anger that could only be forced by being taken so roughly against his will. It shamed him to know that of all the females in the galaxy, the one he detested the most was the only one that could bring him pleasure.

Samus’ hand left the bump in her stomach, and she began to focus on thrusting down against Ridley’s length. Her lap crashed against the pirate’s own in heavy thrusts, and on each one Ridley was forced to watch the bump in her belly reappear. Each time she crashed down into him the two separate walls clenched around his length, and he was treated to a joy that he never would have claimed of his own volition. The bounty hunter’s brow was lined with sweat; her trim body glazed with a beautiful sheen, her muscles taut and her nipples hardened as she continued to ride. Her face was a contorted mix between delight and discomfort, as even after several heavy thrusts the deep penetration through her cervix resonated with the sensation of her body being pushed to its limit. The Chozo DNA running through her veins gave her the strength to take him like no human woman could, but with every push of Ridley’s blue, enormous length she could feel her body pushed nearly to the point of shattering.

The delightful agony drove Samus Aran to the brink, and soon she crashed into his lap with a thrust even heavier than the rest. She remained in place there, keeping him deep inside of her, and she let loose with a heavy scream as her body began to convulse. Two walls twitched fiercely and unpredictably around Ridley’s blue cock, and the blonde began to convulse and thrash, tortured with pleasure for the moment. Blonde hair whipped through the air, her pert breasts swayed and bounced, and a squirt of her nectar managed to burst forth past RIdley’s cock, spraying against the pirate’s chest. Her wild climax drew Ridley to his own peak, and his humiliation was complete as his body committed the last betrayal it could. Arousal had been bad enough, but release? 

The pirate would hate himself forever for what it did in that moment. His length surged and suddenly throbbed, and he could feel his sex releasing deep into Samus’ womb. With his cock squeezed deep inside of her, the pirate watched as the bump on her stomach started to swell. As pleasure overwhelmed him and his cock became to throb and twitch, her stomach grew more and more, inflated by his rush of cream. The orgasmic Samus could only barely lift herself off of his length as a torrent of Ridley’s cream burst forward, and soon the pirate’s spunk was splashing against the floor of the station. Still firing from Ridley’s length, but also squeezed out in a sudden torrent straight from Samus’ open, ready sex.

It lasted longer than the pirate would ever want to admit, and he laid there paralyzed from the delight that had been ripped from him. Still pinned under the debris, a wash of helpless shame came over him as his eyes flickered over Samus’ mostly naked form. Still armored in boots and her cannon, the blonde’s lower half was practically covered in his spunk, so thick and rich that he sight of her pretty pink lips had disappeared under a glaze of white.

Samus finally looked down at Ridley, and the metal of one of her boots moved to lightly kick at his still-erect length. When she lowered her foot to the floor a squishing noise sounded; the music of Ridley’s cream smothered under her heel. She gazed at the beast with a dominant smirk, and lowered herself to her knees to pick up a piece of her armor again. She said nothing as she began to re-equip herself, the Varia suit once more returning to cover her elegant, beautiful frame. A warm, moist fit with a layer of cum in between her naked body and its armored systems, but she seemed content enough inside of it. The final part of the outfit slid over her head, and she spoke as soon as her visor came down, once again distorting her voice.

“I’ll be blowing up the station, Ridley.” She remarked with a smirk, her eyes flashing in vengeful rage behind the green tint of her visor. “If it’s like most, I’d say you have nine hundred and ninety-nine time units to dig yourself free.” She started to walk, moving past the sexually and emotionally exhausted pirate. As she moved to the corner she gave him one final glance, waving casually as she offered the beaten, humiliated, and raped pirate farewell.

“I’m sure you’ll make it, maybe less one or two appendages.” Her cocky voice offered, and it echoed in Ridley’s mind like a venomous curse. “Try not to lose the only part of you worth a damn.”

The bounty hunter went around the corner, leaving Ridley in defeat and shame. A few moments later the station’s audible countdown began, announcing the start of the self-destruct sequence. The pirate seethed in fury, as part of the debris began to shift.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
